


Like the Dawn

by iwaizumihajimie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, musician!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajimie/pseuds/iwaizumihajimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loved mornings like this, the quiet Sundays where the pair would get up before the sun rose just to be able to spend some time together after a busy week. Most of the time they would end up studying, but the days Hajime really treasured were the ones they could spend lazing around as the morning rays of light crept into their apartment."</p><p>Or Iwaizumi confesses to Oikawa by singing him a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The song Iwa sings is called Like the Dawn by The Oh Hellos (it's just always made me think of Oikawa). I highly recommend listening to it at least while he's singing

“Play something for me, Hajime.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he leaned his back against the foot of their couch. He had an air of peace around him that Hajime hadn’t seen for a long time, with the back of his head resting between Hajime’s knees, a small smile gracing his delicate features. They had been sitting like this for an hour or so, the fine hairs of Oikawa’s head barely brushing the base of the guitar that Hajime was absentmindedly playing.

 

He loved mornings like this, the quiet Sundays where the pair would get up before the sun rose just to be able to spend some time together after a busy week. Most of the time they would end up studying (they couldn’t completely ignore their responsibilities after all, no matter how little they saw of each other), but the days Hajime really treasured were the ones they could spend lazing around as the morning rays of light crept into their apartment.

 

“I’ve been playing for the past hour.” Hajime’s voice was rough with disuse. They hadn’t really spoken since waking up, using small noises and vague hand gestures to communicate.

 

Oikawa huffed from his place on the floor, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. “You know what I meant Iwa-chan. I want you to sing something, too.”

 

He chuckled lowly at the other’s answer, “Fine. What song do you want to hear?” This was common on days like these. Oikawa would excitedly blurt out whatever pop song he had most recently forced his best friend to learn, bobbing his head and humming along to the tune while he played. Hajime loved seeing him happy so he almost always complied.

 

“Hmm,” he mused. “What about a song that reminds you of me?” Oikawa’s voice was quiet, his eyes still closed.

 

The request threw Hajime off slightly. He halted his strumming as he thought on what song to play. He could turn this into a joke, pick a song that was about dealing with someone obnoxious or annoying, but something told him that this wasn’t the time to play around. This, he realised, could be a chance to finally let Oikawa know how he felt.

 

Hajime had been in love with his best friend for something like his entire life. When he’d finally realized it in their third year of middle school it had been a humongous jolt to his system. It made speaking to Oikawa awkward for months after. He couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to hold Oikawa’s hand or about the contrast between Oikawa’s lightly tanned skin and his own.

 

Now, at nineteen, the butterflies that erupted in his stomach whenever he looked at his best friend were familiar. He was almost sure his friend felt the same, but he had never tried to confirm it, it never felt like the right time.

 

Now, Hajime took a deep breath to steady himself. Music was his outlet, it was how he expressed himself. Telling Oikawa this way felt more right than he ever thought it could.

 

“Okay, I think I’ve got one.” Hajime cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter as he began to play.

 

The room filled with the sound of his gentle plucking. The first notes of the song softly surround the two before Hajime opens his mouth to sing.

  
  
_I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you first_

_He'd put me deep, deep under so that he could work_

_And like the dawn you broke the dark and my whole earth shook_

_I was sleeping in the garden when I saw you_

 

His voice was rough and low as it glided through the first verse. He kept his eyes focused on Oikawa’s face, watching for any reaction that would tell him to stop.

 

_At last, at last_

_Bones of my bones and flesh of my flesh, at last_

 

His expression was clear though, the slight smile gracing his features made it seem like he was immensely pleased to know that Hajime was taking him seriously. He took a deep breath before continuing,

 

_You were the brightest shade of sun I had ever seen_

_Your skin was gilded with the gold of the richest kings_

_And like the dawn you woke the world inside of me_

_You were the brightest shade of sun when I saw you_

 

Oikawa’s eyes had fluttered open in surprise at the lyrics. His lips were parted just slightly as he returned Hajime’s steady gaze.

 

He hoped there was as much love in his eyes as there was flowing through his veins for the boy looking up at him.

 

_And you will surely be the death of me_

_But how could I have known?_

 

The last strum of the guitar rang out long after Hajime’s voice had trailed off. Neither of them moved from their positions for a long moment, letting the atmosphere linger in the air for just a bit longer before Hajime spoke, suddenly bashful.

 

“That song just always made me think of you. I guess now is as good a time as ever to,” he cleared his throat, feeling his face and neck grow hot, “let you know some things. I’ve… I’ve loved you for a really long time Oikawa. And I-”

 

“Hajime.” Oikawa interrupted him softly, drawing Hajime’s gaze back to his before he even realized it had wandered. He then stood up and tugged the guitar out of his hands placing it on the floor at the far end of the couch.

 

Hajime was getting nervous. Oikawa hadn’t looked him in the eyes since he had risen and his facial expression was calm, too calm for what had just happened. “Oikawa what are you-”

 

He was once again interrupted, this time when Oikawa tackled him, throwing himself on top of the other boy with what seemed like little regard for just how _heavy_ he was.

 

“What the hell, Oikawa? For once can you just tell me what you’re thinking instead of being so god damn cryptic?!” There was a desperate edge to Hajime’s voice. He was terrified to find out how the other would react to his confession.

 

Oikawa leaned down, lips coming to rest just below his ear. A shiver rolled down Hajime’s spine. “Well, right now I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss you.”

 

Hajime froze. He felt like he might burst into flames at any moment. Had it always been that hot in here?

 

“Really?” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

 

“Yes really, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that? I mean goodness Iwa-chan, I don’t think I could have been any more obvious about it.” Oikawa pulled back slightly to grin cheekily at the boy underneath him.

 

Hajime looked up at him indignantly. “Why was I supposed to be the one to do anything about it?”

 

Oikawa laughed quietly and tilted down once again to whisper in his ear. “Iwa-chan~”

 

Hajime gulped. “Yeah?”

 

“You’re pouting.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa.” Hajime pushed at Oikawa’s shoulders while he laughed, revelling momentarily in the feeling of strong muscle moving beneath his hands.

 

“So. When were you planning on kissing me, Tooru?”

 

The sight of Oikawa’s widening eyes at the sound of his first name almost made Hajime burst out laughing. He couldn’t quite suppress the smirk that made its way onto his face.

 

Oikawa quickly recovered. “Well well Hajime someone sounds eager.” He smiled playfully at him. “I was actually planning on kissing you right now, so get ready for the smooch of your life.”

 

Hajime groaned, “God, you’re so cheesy, I don’t even want to kiss you anymore.”

 

“That’s just too bad Iwa-chan. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, suddenly serious. His eyes slid shut reflexively, tongue darting out to wet his lips once Oikawa began to lean in. He felt his heart speed up when Oikawa’s warm breath came in puffs over his face and then--

 

He felt lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead and that was it.

 

His eyes shot open and he was greeted by the sight of Oikawa’s barely contained laughter.

 

“Oh my gosh,” he said between gasps, “You should have seen your face! You looked so disappointed!”

 

Hajime shoved Oikawa off of him and onto the floor roughly before rising and stretching. He couldn’t help but laugh at the squawk that burst from the others lips when he hit the floor.

 

“I hate you sometimes, you know that Oikawa?” Hajime said while he was walking towards the kitchen to get started on their breakfast.

 

The other grinned up at him from the floor, tongue peeking out from his lips in his trademark smile. “No you don’t, you love me.”

 

Hajime laughed again, shaking his head slightly.

  
“Yeah. I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to shout out my lovely beta who can be found on tumblr at draiads! Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
